A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words
by Selene Melia
Summary: A one-shot about the Potter family phote album. Future fic. H/Hr WARNING: EXTREME FLUFF ALERT Potter Harmony Set story.


Thirty –one year old Harry Potter walked out his back kitchen door, into his backyard. It was noon, the sun bright in the sky, the perfect weather for Quiddich, and his sons seemed to be taking advantage of it.

His two boys, Ash and James, were on their broomsticks, practicing for their impending school year. Not only was Harry the Potions master at Hogwarts, he was the Flying Instructor.

"Boys, remember to push forward to go faster." Harry said, watching Ash struggle on his broom. Ash nodded fiercely and pushed forward, speeding off and passing James. His eldest son stuck his tongue out at the other boy and pushed forward on his own broom. James had indeed inherited Harry's competitive nature.

On the other side of the yard was his daughters, Juliet and Lily, playing together in the sandbox. Clearly his daughters got along better then his sons. Harry stood and watched the girls play with their little pink sand pails, making imperfect castles but still having fun. The sight made him smile.

Finally, Harry reached the swing where his wife was sitting. She looks beautiful in the late August sun, light making her light brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, look even lighter. Her hands were wrapped around a large book, filled, unusually, with moving pictures. Her chocolate brown eyes rested on the first page of the book, staring intently. The book was placed on her large stomach, which carried their fifth child.

Harry walked over to her and placed a light kiss on her lips. He sat down next to her on the swing, putting a hand on her stomach and rubbing it lovingly.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked, his wife still staring at the book.

"The photo album." She replied simply. Harry looked down at the book.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

On the page was a baby Harry with his parents, Lily and James for which his children are named. They held Harry tightly and smiled at the camera, Harry's tiny face unmarked by a scar. Tears were in his wife's eyes as she looked at the page.

Harry kissed her forehead saying, "They would have loved you." She smiled and turned the page.

The next page depicted a young Harry, his best friend, Ron, and Hermione, who was sitting next to him. They were hugging and laughing on the last day of school first year.

Underneath it was a picture of the three of them six years later, on the last day of seventh year. Harry and Hermione were already together, they were kissing and Ron was looking in disgust. They laughed when they saw Ron's face, thinking about all the times they had walked in on Ron and Luna, his wife, snogging their brains out.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Hermione turned the page, this one portrayed them on their wedding day, nearly two years after school had ended.

Hermione was hugging Molly and Arthur Weasley, who were her adoptive parents. Her real parents disowned her when they found out she was marrying a wizard, refusing to come to the wedding. Another picture depicted her kissing Harry when they were pronounced husband and wife. Both their faces glowed with happiness in realization that they were going to be together for a long, long time.

Another picture on the page showed the bridal party, which included Ginny, Luna, and Molly, on Hermione's persisting. The girls all looked fantastic, clad in knee length, rose colored dresses.

The next picture, on the same page, was of Harry with his godfather, Sirius. Both were dressed in black tuxedos, much to Sirius' displeasure. Harry was laughing as Sirius tugged on his collar and complained about his suit.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

The next page depicted Hermione on her very first day of work. She was starting her job at Hogwarts, as a Charms professor. She had spent the whole morning getting ready, carefully picking out which robes to wear, only to change her mind afterwards. Harry had never seen her so anxious.

She was dressed in light blue robes, her wild hair loose around her shoulders. Harry stood beside her, dressed the same as she. Hermione's arms were filled with James, three at the time, and Juliet, two. Harry was gently rocking baby Ash, while Fred and George made funny faces at his son.

Molly could be seen in the background, crying, Arthur trying to comfort her, only to be yelled at for making her feel old. Ron and Ginny were rolling their eyes at their mother, but stopped once Molly caught them and yelled once more.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Harry turned the page.

This page was covered in pictures of Hermione, heavily pregnant in each one, the name of each of his children underneath, the most recent being little Lily, with her brown hair and green eyes, the second of his offspring to have his mother's eyes.

Next to each picture was Hermione, once again, after giving birth. She looked awful after having James, and gradually looked better by the time she reached Lily, but her face always remained the same. The light that shined from her eyes in the form of tears and the rest of her face glowed.

The children each looked like perfect combinations of Harry and Hermione.

James was a miniature Harry. Jet black hair framed his face, and emerald eyes shone bright, even just hours after his birth.

Juliet was harder to place. She inherited her hair, obviously, from Harry, but had received her eyes from Harry's father, James. The little baby girl was looking up at her mother, knowing immediately who she was.

Ash looked like Hermione, no doubt about that. His light brown hair and chocolate eyes were all her's.

Lily was both of them. Light brown hair and emerald eyes were both from Harry and Hermione. Their youngest daughter looked and acted like the two of them put together.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Hermione flipped the page.

This set of pages depicted each of their children on their first birthdays. James looked at the camera with bright green eyes, then looking down at the cake in front of him, as if he didn't know what to do with it.

Juliet was next. She was crying because Hermione had taken her book away. The little girl was wailing so loudly, you could barely hear the people in the background singing the Happy Birthday Song.

Ash was third. He had figured the cake would be a good hat, and put the whole big lump on the top of his head. Hermione then came in the picture and tried, and failed, to scrape the cake from her son's head.

Lily was last, this picture taken only two years ago. Lily was the best of his children on their birthdays. Her lips were twisted in a smile and the little girl's green eyes were bright and cheerful. She clapped happily as her party guests sang to her.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Harry flipped to the next page.

The most recent pictures were displayed here. They showed James, Juliet, and Ash on their first days at Hogwarts. The whole family was huddled together, which included the Weasleys: Ron, Luna, and their twins, Kain and Isabella, Ginny(who was heavily pregnant at the time) and Dean, Molly and Arthur, and Fred, George, and their wives, Angelina and Hannah, and children. They all just barely fit into the picture, squeezing in tightly to fit.

Underneath was a picture of James and his two best friends, Kain and Isabella. They were all the same age, Luna and Hermione pregnant at the same time. They were laughing and hugging, reminding Harry and Hermione of themselves at that age.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Hermione closed the book, tears flowing silently down her cheeks. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she pressed her face into his chest. She sobbed silently for a few minutes, then released Harry from her grasp.

Hermione looked up at Harry, her eyes red and puffy, and said, "How did I get so lucky?"

Harry chuckled, he himself thinking the same thing just moments ago.

"Dear, I better question is how I got so lucky."Harry said. Hermione whipped her eyes and cracked a small smile. She turned and looked out on her children who, so unknowingly, made their lives perfect.

The children were now playing together, James showing Lily how to make the best sand castle, and Juliet helping Ash make a fortress. Harry smiled, placing his hand lightly on his wife's bloated stomach, feeling his child kick from within.

All was well.

* * *

This story is in correspondence with my other Harry Potter one-shot, Sweet Dreams, Darling.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

~Selene Melia


End file.
